


You let me violate you

by aythia



Series: You let me... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew that he wanted Jared, and he was not about to let some purity ring come in his way. Besides, there wasn't anything that couldn't be bought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You let me violate you

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpost at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/40088.html>

  
_~Jensen~_

  
"Well, I really don't care," Jensen snarled into his phone. "It's your job to make sure it works, and if you don't do your job I am damn sure I can find someone else who will!"

He ended the call before his assistant could get another word out and for a second he almost pondered shutting the phone off, but he knew he wouldn't. People needed to reach him. People who weren't Sandy, because if his assistant called him again without having solved the problems with the big meeting, she would be fired on the spot.

Sliding his phone into the pocket of his suit pants, Jensen looked up at the line to the Starbucks, ignoring the few frowns he received after his outburst. If he wanted to threaten his assistant, that was his call, and people should really learn to just mind their own business.

"Espresso Macchiato," he said as he reached the front of the line.

Not bothering to even look at the name tag of the girl behind the counter, he threw some money at her and went around to grab his coffee before she could even try to bid him a good day.

Sipping his coffee, he started walking back towards the office, pondering whether he would have to fire Sandy or not. The girl did her job most of the time, after all, and she was easy on the eyes. Also, Jensen really didn't feel like interviewing for a new assistant anytime soon. Ah well, he guessed Sandy's job was safe for now. He threw the empty coffee cup in the trash and was just crossing the street to his office when he saw _him_.

He wasn't part of the boisterous crowd of teens who often hung around the wide stairs leading up towards the big office building and the small piazza in front of it. Instead, he sat to the side on a stone bench, book in hand and fingers tapping rhytmically against his thigh. The way the kid was sitting, Jensen couldn't see his face, just a mop of shaggy brown hair and the tip of a nose, but there was something about him, something in the way he held himself, something about the soft thrumming of fingertips against denim. Jensen almost stopped to look closer, but just then his phone vibrated in his pocket and the stressful world of upper management claimed him once more.

~*~

  
Jensen didn't see the kid for another week, but then there he was again, same spot as before. This time, however, the kid wasn't reading; instead he was leaning back, eyes closed, his face tilted up against the sun. Jensen was caught off guard by the pure surge of want that rushed through his body at the beautiful picture the boy presented. The kid couldn't be more than fifteen, lanky frame that hinted of a recent growth spurt leaving his shirt sleeves a bit short, showing a few inches of narrow wrists. But it was his face that pulled Jensen in, wide cheekbones and a small smile stretching pink lips upwards, brown hair framing his face.

Jensen wanted, and when Jensen wanted? He made sure to get it.

He was just about the approach the kid, plan already forming in his head, when the boy shifted, the slight movement making something on his hand catch the sun. Jensen knew what it was, a small band of silver around his ring finger, and he cursed under his breath.

A fucking purity ring.

~*~

  
One month had passed since that stupid ring had fucked up his plans, but Jensen was nothing if not persistent and he had used the four weeks well. He stood at the panorama windows of his sleek office; from his high position, the kid on the ground was barely visible, but Jensen recognised him easily even from the distance.

That kid. Jensen knew his name now: Jared Padalecki. Jensen knew a lot more, too; it was amazing how much information you could get if you were prepared to pay for it. And Jensen was prepared to pay.

Jared Padalecki, age fifteen, good student but not exceptional. Family went to church every Sunday; one older brother and one younger sister, family barely scraping by on what money they made. Older brother was in college, thanks to a basketball scholarship, but even though Jared was intelligent, Jensen doubted he would ever get a full scholarship. And that was Jensen's way in.

He looked over the papers that showed the Padalecki's financial status and felt a pang of sympathy for them. They did the best they could with what they made, but Jensen knew that he probably spent more money in one week than that family earned in one month. And Jensen could be their salvation, their ticket to a shining future for the kids; all he wanted was one small thing.

His cock was half hard just thinking about it, and he knew he would pay whatever was needed to make his thoughts turn reality. And really, Jensen was quite sure Jared would want to marry a girl, so that part of his virginity would be intact, in a way.

Leaving the window, he returned to his big, comfortable chair and picked up his phone.

"I've made up my mind. Draw up the papers and arrange a meeting," he said as Tom answered the phone.

"And the kid?"

"I want him present, I want him to know what he can give his family by accepting this."

~*~

  
"You can't be serious!" Jared's father gasped as he stared at Jensen.

Jensen smoothed out the lapels of his suit jacket and looked calmly back at the man.

"I'm very serious, Mr. Padalecki," he said softly. "And I'm sure you can see the...benefits of the deal I'm offering you."

"The benefits?" Jerry growled. "You call them _benefits_? You're asking us to sell our son!"

"I'm asking you to...lend me your son. And you will be rewarded."

"Lend...you..."

Jensen watched as the man sunk down weakly beside his wife, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa in the luxurious hotel room, her face pale. His gaze flickered over to Jared himself who stood still, mouth slack, staring at Jensen.

"You know what I want, and in return I'm offering you enough money to put your two youngest children through college, any college. That's for one night. If I get one weekend, you'll get even more."

His eyes didn't leave Jared's as he spoke and he could see the boy hanging onto his every word. It was pure willpower that stopped him from going over there to kiss those soft lips. Jensen needed to stay calm, stay professional.

"It's illegal! You can't... You just can't."

"Oh, I can, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen said, voice smooth as velvet. "You would be surprised by how many things I can do."

"He's our _son_! The answer is..."

"Yes."

Jensen bit back his smile as the Padaleckis went pale and turned to look at Jared. Jared seemed as surprised as his parents and he refused to look at them, instead looking firmly at Jensen.

"College, for me and my sister. Enough money for my parents not to have to worry anymore," he said and Jensen could hear the tremble of his voice. "I also want..."

"Jared..." his mother groaned.

"Go on," Jensen said and smiled at the boy.

"A new job for my dad," Jared said. "Can you do that? Not...the factory."

"It can be arranged," Jensen said confidently.

"No, Jared!" his father said, standing up. "You can't do this!"

"I have to," Jared said, voice breaking. "For all of us...I have to."

Jensen waved Tom over and the man handed over the papers that Jensen had asked him to prepare. He handed one copy each to Jared's parents.

"This ensures my privacy, as well as yours," Jensen said. "You can see the numbers listed at the end, one lump sum for your family, and the funds put up to get the kids through college, no set sum...all expenses paid. And I get one weekend."

 

 

 

**_~Jared~_ **

  
The car was huge, and if the circumstances had been different, Jared might have been able to enjoy his first time in a limousine; instead he sat curled in a corner, trying to force his breathing to calm down. His parents had pleaded with him, begged him not to go through with it, but they all knew that the deal was too good to pass up. It was both Jared's and Megan's futures on a silver platter, more than they had ever dreamed about. Had it only been about him, Jared might have been able to say no, but not when it was about Megan. Megan deserved everything.

When the car pulled to a stop, Jared pressed deeper into the seat and without thinking, he bit his lower lip nervously. Then the car door was pulled open and a voice spoke up.

"We're here now, Mr. Padalecki."

For a moment, Jared pondered staying put where he was, but he was pretty sure the man would reach in and pull him out if he tried and if he had to do this, he would at least do it with as much dignity as possible. He grabbed his overnight bag and crawled out of the car; suddenly he gasped and froze on the spot. It was nothing like he had expected. True, Jared didn't really know what he _had_ expected, but it would probably have been more along the lines of an expensive apartment complex as opposed to the big house in front of him; maybe 'mansion' would be more fitting. Brilliant white, two floors, and big, inviting windows. Jared couldn't get the image of the beautiful house to connect with the image of the calm, collected man who had...bought him.

"Go inside, Mr. Padalecki," the driver said. "He'll be waiting for you."

Jared looked over at the man; he was a somewhat older man, probably in his forties, who looked at Jared without any emotion on his face. Heat burned Jared's cheeks as he wondered how much the man knew, but the man just turned around and returned to the car and Jared was left standing alone in front of the amazing house. Then the front door was opened and there _he_ was.

He looked just as Jared remembered him: A perfect suit that fit snug over broad shoulders and narrow waist, and the soft brown hair that almost glinted gold when the man stepped out into the sun.

"Jared, come inside."

The calm voice again, the same tone, devoid of emotion, that the man had used when he first gave them the offer. The reason Jared stood there, bag in hand and more lonely than he had ever felt before. Clutching his bag tighter, Jared moved up the few steps of stairs and followed the man inside the house. The inside was as wonderful as the outside, shades of white and green, a soft warmth that Jared just couldn't reconcile with the man walking in front of him. Still, even in his perfect suit, the man seemed to fit in somehow. Without stopping, the man led him up a wide, curved staircase and Jared tried to take in as much as he could of his surroundings as they walked. At the end of a corridor, the man pushed a set of double doors open and led Jared inside.

All thoughts blanked out from his mind as Jared saw the big bed that was the focal point of the room, raised up on a small platform. Jared could hardly breathe as he saw it; everything seemed so real all of a sudden as he realised that this was the man's bedroom, and this was probably where Jared would be spending most of the weekend.

He jumped a bit as big, warm hands landed on his shoulders, fingers spreading out to stroke over his collar bone. Jared couldn't stop a scared whimper from leaving his mouth.

"I don't know your name," Jared mumbled, trying to stall. "If we...I would wan't to know..."

"You know my surname," the man said, voice softer than it had been before. "But yes, I see your point, Jared Tristan Padalecki."

Of course the man knew his full name, he probably knew a lot about Jared. It made Jared feel vulnerable, exposed.

"I'm Jensen. Ackles, but you knew that," he man said, fingers trailing up Jared's neck. "And you, Jared, are mine for the weekend."

The softness of the touch caught Jared by surprise. It was nothing like what he had expected; his mind had conjured up many scenarios for the weekend, but none of those scenarios had been soft. They had just been the man, Jensen, taking what he had bought.

Jensen's hand moved down, stroking over Jared's arms until they reached his hands. Jared let the bag drop to the floor as Jensen's big hands covered his.

"You won't need this," Jensen said.

Jared looked down and saw Jensen remove the silver purity ring from Jared's finger. He let it drop to the floor, landing soundlessly on the thick green carpet. Without it, Jared felt almost naked, and he almost bent down to pick it up again, but Jensen's hands moved from his hands to his hips, pulling Jared back until the boy felt his back flush against the older man's chest.

"So fucking pretty, Jared," Jensen mumbled against his hair. "And you're all mine, mine to do as I wish, and there are so many things I want to do to you."

Jensen's voice had taken on a deep, almost rumbling tone and Jared didn't know if the words were meant to be a threat or a promise. The man's hands moved up from Jared's hips, under the hem of his tee, and Jared gasped as he felt the man's fingers against the soft skin of his belly. Jensen's hand spread out over Jared's abs, fingers trailing lazy patterns and Jared's mind couldn't catch up with what was happening; it was too strange compared to what he had imagined.

"I'm gonna make you feel things you never dreamed about, Jared. Gonna make you beg."

Jared felt his cheeks burn hot and he squirmed under the onslaught of words and touches. Jensen removed his hands and stepped back from Jared.

"Undress," he said.

"What?" Jared gasped and spun around to face Jensen.

"I wanna see you undress for me," Jensen said as he walked over to the bed. "Make it slow. "

Jensen sat down on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him and ankles crossed. The position made the fabric of his pants stretch tight over his muscled thighs.

Jared stared down at his own feet. All he could hear was the terrified beating of his own heart, the rushing of blood in his ears.

"Jared."

There was an edge of steel to Jensen's voice, reminding Jared that he would do best to obey. His hands were shaking as he slowly started to pull off his shirt, Jensen's eyes on him; it felt like the gaze was trailing fire over his exposed skin, but the man didn't speak, clearly content just to look for the moment. When his shirt fell to the floor, Jared looked over towards Jensen, but Jensen just looked back at him with something dark and heated in his eyes. Jared looked away, reaching down to his jeans; he hesitated.

"Go on," Jensen said, voice barely more than a purr.

Jared pushed open the button of his jeans and as he pulled down the zipper, he could hear a small hitch in Jensen's breathing. For some reason, that small sound made Jared feel more sure of himself, like he had taken back some control.

With a slight wiggle of his hips, the jeans fell down his legs, pooling around his feet, and Jared toed off his sneakers before stepping out of the jeans, leaving him standing in tight black boxer briefs.

"Jared, come here," Jensen said before Jared could think of removing the last garment.

Jared walked over to him, the carpet muffling the sounds of his steps. He stopped in front of Jensen and at the close distance, he was sure Jensen could see the small trembles that ran through Jared's body.

"You're scared," Jensen said, more of a statement than a question.

Jared let his eyes drop down to where his bare toes were buried in the thick carpet. In his peripheral vision, he could see Jensen moving, but it didn't really register until strong fingers closed around his jaw, pushing his head back until Jared had no choice but to meet Jensen's gaze. Jensen's eyes were a deep green colour, flecked with spots of gold, and for a moment Jared though he might drown in them.

"I can make this good for you," Jensen said confidently. "This _will_ happen, but how it will be is up to you."

"What...do you mean?"

"If you're tense, it will hurt more; let yourself relax and we can both enjoy it."

"I don't want to enjoy it," Jared said, wishing his voice didn't sound so weak.

"That's too bad," Jensen said as he leaned back a bit, the steel back in his voice. "It won't change what will happen, though. You agreed to it, your parents agreed. The papers are signed, the money is yours. And until Sunday evening, you're mine."

With those words, he reached out, big hands around Jared's waist; with a pull, Jared found himself straddling Jensen, his face mere inches from the other man's. That was all he had time to register before a mouth covered his. Jared gasped in surprise and Jensen didn't hesitate to slide his tongue into Jared's mouth. What Jared hadn't expected was a surge of something warm through his body, or the way his mouth curved against Jensen's lips.

 

 

**_~Jensen~_ **

  
Jensen hadn't planned much besides bringing Jared to his home. He knew what he wanted to do with Jared, and he knew he would have the entire weekend to do it. But having Jared in his lap, licking inside the boy's mouth, seemed like a good way to start. To his surprise, it only took a few moments before Jared's mouth moved with his; not really kissing him back, but not fighting the motion, either.

He was a bit annoyed at Jared's statement that he didn't want to enjoy it, but Jensen knew he was good. He was sure he could make Jared beg for it if he wanted to. His tongue moved deeper into Jared's mouth and he was answered with a half-choked whimper as Jared's hands crept up to his shoulders to cling to Jensen.

Jensen moved his hands, cupping them around the boy's perfect ass before he stood up. Jared yelped against his lips and without thinking, the boy wrapped his legs around Jensen to keep himself from falling down, arms snaked around Jensen's neck. Jensen smirked; sometimes it was just so easy. He kissed Jared again, feeling the boy tremble in his arms, and this time there was no doubt that Jared kissed him back, shy dip of tongue into Jensen's mouth. Turning around, he moved his hands to Jared's thighs, pushing a bit, and Jared seemed to understand; his legs loosened their grip around Jensen's waist and Jensen lowered the kid down on the bed.

Jared looked up at Jensen, eyes wide with a mix of fear, confusion, and shame as he squirmed on the bed, trying to hide that Jensen's kisses had clearly affected him. Without taking his eyes off the kid, Jensen started to undress; sliding the suit jacket off his broad shoulders, he let it fall to the floor, no patience to put it in its place. He loosened his shirt cuffs and then unbuttoned it, pulling the soft white garment off and letting it join the jacket on the floor. Jared's eyes were riveted on him, his lower lip trembling; Jensen saw fear in the boy's eyes, but they were far past the point of no return and Jensen would collect what was his.

"Jared, sit up."

A small shiver went through the boy's body as he sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed until their positions were a mirror of how they had been earlier; now Jared was on the bed with Jensen standing in front of him.

"Take off the rest of my clothes," Jensen said as he toed off his shiny black shoes and stepped closer to Jared.

The kid seemed too nervous to protest, and Jensen was glad to see that he was still half hard. Jensen himself was rock hard with anticipation of what was to come. He felt his cock twitch as Jared reached out to open up his pants, soft fingers touching the exposed skin, and Jensen had to fight the urge to throw Jared down on the bed and have his way with him. He needed to be careful, after all; Jared was supposed to last him the entire weekend. He couldn't wear him out the first night.

Jared pushed Jensen's pants down and once they were past his hips, the soft fabric fell to the floor with a flutter. Jensen could see the boy's eyes widen as they took in the outline of Jensen's cock through the boxer briefs clinging perfectly to his body. The kid moved his hands up, stopping inches from Jensen's hips as he looked up to Jensen, unspoken question in his eyes.

"It's okay, Jared," Jensen said.

Jared swallowed and closed the distance, slowly sliding the boxers down. His mouth fell open as Jensen's hard cock came into view, head already wet with pre-come; Jensen couldn't stop his hiss as Jared's fingers accidently stroked against the hardness.

"S-sorry," Jared stammered, pulling his hands away quickly.

Jensen laughed and reached down to return Jared's hand to his cock, making the boy wrap his fingers around it and showing him how to stroke.

"That's good," he mumbled.

The kid's hand was soft against his dick, his movements unsure, but it was a thrill to know that he was the first Jared had ever touched like that. That Jensen would be the first to do a lot of different things to Jared. The thought made his cock throb and Jared looked up at him, surprise in his eyes as he felt the movement. Jensen took a step back, making his cock slide free from Jared's hand.

"Did I... Was it wrong?" Jared sounded scared.

"No," Jensen said. "But you need to remove your underwear and get on all fours."

"What?"

The boy paled and his eyes flickered back down to Jensen's cock. Jensen understood why the boy was scared; Jensen was in no way 'small' and the boy must realise that, but Jensen didn't give him time to think about it too long.

"Jared! Strip, and get in position, now!" he ordered.

The boy flinched at the hard words, but he reached down and shimmied out of the boxers, cheeks burning bright red, before he turned over and pulled himself up until he was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Jensen reached out one hand and stroked it over the smooth curve of the boy's ass, feeling him shaking under the touch.

"Move up," Jensen said and pushed Jared up the bed until the boy's head was almost touching the headboard.

Jensen didn't hesitate, getting up on the bed behind Jared; before the boy could react, he licked a trail from Jared's spine down his cleft, tongue barely touching the pink hole.

"What? Oh my God! What are you doing?" Jared yelped and tried to pull away.

Jensen put his hands on Jared's hips, pulling him back, and repeated the movement, ignoring the way Jared squirmed at the touch.

"No, that's...wrong!" Jared whimpered. "You can't...please stop..."

"Jared, relax," Jensen said, words pushing hot puffs of air against Jared's ass.

The next time down, he pushed his tongue straight to the puckered skin, trailing licks around the rim and flickering small pushes of tongue against the tight opening. Jared whimpered and Jensen thought he could hear a small sob, but he didn't let it stop him; instead he pushed his tongue against the muscle until he could feel it give enough for the tip of his tongue to slide inside Jared.

"Oh God..." Jared whispered, but that time it sounded more like a moan.

Jensen smiled, lips stretching against the tight opening, before he slowly started to thrust his tongue in and out, relishing in the taste of the kid, the smoothness of his ass and the small, broken sounds he made. Jensen gathered saliva in his mouth, using his tongue to try and push it inside Jared to get him really wet; soon the hole was glistening with the moisture. Jensen pulled his tongue out, returning to tracing licks around the rim as he pressed one finger inside.

"Burns..." the boy whimpered, but he couldn't stop his hips from pushing back against Jensen, forcing the finger inside even deeper.

The heat was amazing, velvety soft around Jensen's finger, and he started finger fucking Jared, slow thrusts of his finger to match the licks around the rim. Jensen didn't know how long they stayed like that, one finger inside Jared and his tongue adding to the wetness, but as Jared's hips pushed back against him one more time, Jensen took it as a signal and added a second finger. It slid in easier than the first one, tight hole relaxing to let him inside.

He moved his fingers, searching for that spot inside Jared; when he found it he was rewarded with a loud gasp and a moan as Jared snapped his hips back, fingers clawing into the comforter.

"Oh, oh, what...how... What was _that_?" Jared asked, sounded shocked.

"That," Jensen said as he pushed once more at the small bundle of nerves, "would be your prostate. I told you that you might enjoy it."

He knew that Jared must have heard the smugness in his voice, but with the moans Jared was making, and the way he pushed back against Jensen's fingers, he couldn't bring himself to care. Removing his fingers, he reached for the small bottle of lube he had put on the nightstand earlier; he could hear Jared's ragged breathing as he popped the lid open and poured some of the clear gel out over Jared's opening, the cool lube making the boy shiver and gasp. Jensen returned to pushing two fingers inside, and this time they slid in much more easily. By the time he added a third, the boy was a writhing mess on the bed, hips pushing back against Jensen on each stroke.

Jensen pulled his fingers out and Jared made a soft whimpered sound, muffled by the way he pushed his face down against the comforter; even that couldn't hide the blush that had crept up his neck. Jensen kissed his way up Jared's back until he was blanketing the boy with his own body, cock pushing against Jared's ass; he felt a sudden urge to just push inside, one quick slide to bury himself in that perfect ass.

Instead he pulled away to enjoy the view. Jared was trembling, breathing quick and shallow, and his ass was pushed into the air, hole glistening with lube and saliva. Jared's cock was rock hard, pre-come leaking down on the bed, and Jensen smiled at the view.

"I think you're enjoying it now," he said as he closed one big hand around Jared's cock.

The boy wasn't small, and considering his age, he might grow even bigger. For a second, Jensen pondered the possibility of getting to see it, touch it, when Jared was fully grown, but he pushed the though aside as he stroked the boy's cock. He wanted the boy relaxed and pliant, and he thought that an orgasm might be just the right way to achieve that. One quick movement and he had flipped Jared over so the boy was on his back; Jared gasped as the quick movement pushed the air out of his lungs and before he had time to collect himself again, Jensen reached over and closed his lips around the head of Jared's cock.

 

 

**_~Jared~_ **

  
Jared felt himself melting into the mattress as sudden waves of pleasure claimed him, Jensen's lips tight around his cock as the man lowered himself down, inch after inch disappearing between plush pink lips. Jared couldn't stop his surprised moan at the sensation. Jensen's tongue swiped sinfully around Jared's cock as he pulled up again, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking before he took all of Jared back in his mouth with a quick movement. Jared could feel his cock hit the back of Jensen's throat but the man kept pushing, and Jared could feel his vision start to blur until all he could focus on was the way Jensen's lips looked around his cock, how that tongue felt against his skin.

When Jensen pushed one long, slicked finger inside of Jared, there were only moments before Jared's hips snapped up from the bed and he came in violent bursts of pleasure, shooting his come straight down Jensen's throat. Jensen swallowed and kept sucking and licking Jared through the orgasm until Jared whimpered, cock going soft in Jensen's mouth. Then the man pulled back and Jared could only watch as he slicked up his own cock. Jared knew what would come, and even through the haze of post-orgasm bliss he felt scared; when Jensen lifted his legs up, pushing them apart and positioning himself between them, Jared tried to pull away, but Jensen was too strong. Instead he felt himself being pulled down, pushed against the blunt cock head.

They were both still for a moment, but then Jensen pushed forward and Jared could feel himself opening up, stretching around the intrusion. The burn was back and Jared whimpered, trying to will himself to relax, but the pain made it hard. Jensen kept pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried balls deep inside of Jared. It took awhile before Jared realised that the loud, ragged breaths he heard were his own; he tried to focus on calming his breathing down and not think of the burn in his ass, the strange feeling of being full, too full.

When he was finally breathing calmly again, he realised that the burn had faded and instead there was a new feeling, a tingling sensation that pulled a small moan from his lips. He looked up and met Jensen's look; his eyes were dark, green irises barely visible around his pupils. His hands were on Jared's waist, thumbs stroking circles on the skin.

Jared wriggled his hips and gasped when the movement made Jensen push against that spot inside him. Jensen smiled and held Jared down while he slowly pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back deep again; Jared couldn't stop it when his head fell back and a keening sound left his lips as he tried to push back, feel more. Jensen's hands moved down to his hips, grabbing firm, and he pulled Jared down hard on his cock, making the both of them gasp and moan.

Soon Jensen found his rhythm as he thrust into Jared, finding the sweet spot each time. It didn't take long before Jared realised he was rock hard again, his cock curving up against his belly, small pool of pre-come glistening on his skin.

"Please..." he mumbled, but he didn't really know what he was begging for.

"Mmm, what was that, Jared?" Jensen asked, and Jared could hear the satisfied smile in his voice.

"Please, please, please."

The words tumbled out without Jared having any chance of preventing them, but it seemed that Jensen knew what he wanted because he let go of Jared's hips with one hand, curling long fingers around Jared's cock and jerking him off as he thrust into him, deep and hard. The pleasure made Jared's head swim, and he wasn't even aware of it when his legs wrapped around Jensen's waist, heels against the man's ass. Jared's hips rocked up against Jensen, meeting his thrusts as he fucked himself against Jensen's cock, and into that big, warm hand.

He could feel a second orgasm crackle down his spine; his hands fisted the comforter as Jensen fucked him harder, pushing his body down into it.

"So close, oh God...Jensen...please..." Jared whimpered.

"Oh fuck yes, knew you would be begging for it."

Jensen's voice was a low growl, and with one flick of his wrist he had Jared coming, hot spurts of white painting both their bellies. Jared could feel Jensen pulse inside him, thrusts becoming erratic as Jensen's orgasm ripped through him, and with one last push, he buried himself in Jared, filling him up.

Jared slowly came back to his senses, all of his body tingling with the aftershock. Jensen was half on top of him, trailing slow kisses over his shoulders and collar bone before he carefully pulled out. As his cock left Jared's body, Jared couldn't stop a small disappointed sigh at the emptiness, and he could hear Jensen chuckle. Then one finger touched his hole and Jared gasped, his skin over-sensitized after the orgasm.

"So fucking pretty, Jared," Jensen mumbled. "All spread out, fucked out."

Jared could feel him run his fingers through the sticky mess of come and lube that leaked down his ass.

"Never fucked anyone like that before," Jensen said. "Never seen someone like this, stuffed full with my come. Just you, and I'm gonna do it again and again. All weekend long, Jared."

Jared whimpered, and he felt his cock twitch feebly at the words. Of all the things he had imagined would happen during the weekend, this had not been one of them: The tenderness with which Jensen leaned in and kissed him.

  
~*~


End file.
